


The Ultimate Sacrafice

by msgrayson



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avatar, legend of korra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgrayson/pseuds/msgrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra must make a decision. Be with Mako in a world of chaos. Or save the world by sacrificing herself. Post Book 3 Episode 8. Criticism is appreciated and wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fan fiction I have ever written so please take that into consideration when reading this. I already have the first 5 chapters written but after that you can expect 1-2 updates a week. Hope you enjoy

-Korra POV-

Korra sat with her knees placed under her chin. Wind blowing in her loose hair the smell of dew filled her nose. The nightmares were getting worse. Flashes of blood and screaming still plagued her mind. One scream in particular always left Korra shaken. His face always had blood on it. His breathing came in small gasps. The clothes on his body were always ripped. His voice screaming for Korra to run or to help. It was always different.

"Is it the nightmare again?" Korra stayed quiet for a bit knowing full well who it was.

"Yea but this time I died." Korra looked sideways at Mako. His face was pale against his black hair. His eyes were blazing yellow burning with passion. Mako took her hands and wrapped them in his.

"Korra. I will never let anything happen to you." The Avatar smiled. These were the most sincere words he's uttered to her since their break up.

"Well you know because Team Avatar. And our sole purpose is to help the Avatar which is you. You are the Avatar." Korra rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Way to ruin a moment Mako."

The firebender laughed nervously and got up. "You should get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow. Goodnight Avatar Korra."

Korra nodded and watched as he left. Her thoughts drifted back to her dream and if it was a sign of what had yet to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a huge Filler. A basic play by play of s3 e9 so bare with me. The next chapter will be worth it promise! If you've already seen the episode I suggest just skipping this chapter.

Mako POV

At the sound of slight rustling the fire bender quicklly jumped up and rushed out of the tent only to find he was standing in his boxes in front of everyone.

"Hey bro you might wanna put some pants on. You know just a suggestion." The group tried to hold in their laughter for the sake of Mako's emberassment.  The firebender quickly entered the tent again a slight flush of pink cascading his face.

"Hurry up and pack we have a lot of ground to cover before nightfall." Korra's face was hardened with a stern look. Small purple circles hung from her eyes. Makos concern grew as the other followed orders and didn't notice her beaten up appearance. The firebender made an effort to console her but decided against it.

"We're not dating anymore remeber?" the words came out softly so no one would hear. Team Avatar traveled in silence waiting for Naga to pick up any sign of Aiwei. The Polar Bear dog finally came to a stop in front of Misty Palms Oasis. The Avatar quickly jumped off her friends back and looked over the village.

"So Aiwei is down there? Well lets go then! I have a fist with his name on it." Korra began walking over the ledge eager to beat up the traitor.

"Korra wait. We should stake out the place first. Nobody knows we're here we have the element of surprise on our side." Mako pleaded with the Avatar. Her stubbornness was a characteristic he'd rather not deal with.

"Fine. Asami and I will stay here." Mako nodded at Bolin and they both made their way down to the village. After hours of searching the brothers spotted Aiwei and rushed back to the Avatar.

"We found him!" Bolin shouted with glee . Mako nodded and tried not to make eye contact with the Avatar. Team Avatar made their way towards the inn Aiwei was staying at.

"And now we sit and wait." Makos voice laced with anxiety. He was worried. If it was anything like the other time they face the Red Lotus it wouldn't end well. After hours and hours of hearing Bolin and Asami playing the board game Korra got frustrated and bolted out the door.

"Korra your gonna blow our cover!" Mako yelled after the Avatar and rolled his eyes annoyed by her outburst. Mako stayed behind lingering at the door while he watched the others infiltrate the room. Aiwei sat crossed legged with his eyes closed small breaths enveloping him.

"Looks like he's meditating. He's in the spirit world. I'm going after him." Before Mako could utter a simple be careful Korra was gone. The others waited patiently waiting for any sign of trouble. Mako looked out the window only too see two members of the red lotus walking into the courtyard. 

"Asami take Korra. Keep her  safe. Bolin and I will distract them." 

Mako gently picked up Korra wishing he wouldn't have to part with her. The firebender placed the Avatar on the Polar Dog. Asami quickly followed. The two quickly left only to be followed by one of the red lotus members. Mako quickly intercepted the lady with no arms. His fire blasts turning to steam upon contact.

Mako had one thing on his mind. Make sure Korra got away safely. A quick glance towards Bolin cost the bender a knockout hit. As the water slapped Mako in his face a sudden black darkness filled his vision.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very exciting to write. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I have.

Mako POV

The fire bender quickly came around his head pounding with a fierce ferocity. At an instant the icy cold punched his body with an instantaneous burn. His heart beat accelerated at an alarming rate as his eyes adjusted to the scene around him. Mako was bound by a metal box filled with ice at an ongoing temperature. He turned to his side and saw Bolin sitting on a wooden chair surrounded by a wooden crate. Makos instincts started to kick as he tried blowing fire.

"It wont work you know. Your body temperature is to low to make any kind of fire. Believe me your prisons were tested out first hand. They kept us locked in for 13 years." Mako looked around and his eye met Zaheer. A quick snarl emerged on the fire benders face.

"Where Korra? What did you do to her?"

"Well if it makes you feel any better she got away. Along with that pretty little friend of yours." Mako heard small moans coming from his left as his brother started waking up.

"Bro please tell me I'm just having one of those nights where I'm waking up to a second dream." Bolin looked around and quickly realized the situation.

"Enough chit chat Zaheer get the information out of him!" The air bender smiled a little and motioned one of his crew to enter Bolins cage.

"You see Mako this is going to workout either one way or another. I'm a reasonable man. If you comply I will release you and your brother. No harm done, but if my partner here Ming-Hua gets a little impatient well lets just say your brother wont be feeling his best."

The evil water bender quickly changed one of her arms to a sharp deadly icicle. Mako's stomach quickly dropped. His thoughts raced as he concluded what they were going to do.

"Your going to torture him to get information out of me?!" Bolin quickly began to struggle his pleas rang in his brothers ears.

"You see what kind of situation I'm in Mako? I hate hurting the innocent so please dont make this harder than it has to be." Mako quickly turned to his brother. The thrashing and pleading had stopped.

"Mako don't you dare tell him anything. I can handle this bro. I'm NukTuK!"

"How lovely. Now question one" Zaheer sat down crossed legged on the floor his hands placed gently on his knees.

"Where is the Avatar hiding? I'm guessing you have a regrouping venue." Mako stayed quiet his eyes focused on the ground. His stomach formed knots that would not go away. In an instant Mako heard a piercing scream. He quickly turned only to be met with Bolin's eyes filled with small tears and an icicle piercing his knee. Mako began thrashing quickly against cage.

"You fucking bastard! I'm gonna fucking kill you for this!" Zaheer slowly rose to his feet waving Ming-Hua away a calm essence surrounding him. Bolin's whimpers filled the silent room. In an instant Zaheer was in Makos face only centimeters apart.

"Listen here you little bastard. I will give your younger brother a little time to put himself together. Either you come up with some answers and betray your precious Avatar or your brother will wish he was never born your choice."

In anger Mako quickly spit in his captors face. With a calm almost creepy like motion he chuckled and wiped the spit off.

"This is going to be fun." Zaheer left the room leaving Mako and Bolin praying to the spirits to give them strength. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying the fic. I do appreciate criticism so please leave it.

Mako POV

Mako had a hard time staying awake. His eyes closed for what seemed like a second until he heard a small whisper call his name. Mako quickly snapped his head up and looked around in the dark.

"Mako? Mako?"

"Bo?"

"I just want you to know something."

"No. Shut up. Don't start saying your goodbyes" Makos lip quivered he refused to cry. His strength and courage  was needed for both of them.

"Mako just let me say one thing. I know we don't talk about mom and dad, but bro thank you. Being kids on the street wasn't easy especially when you went hungry at night just to make sure I ate." Bolin stayed quiet for a bit his breathing ragged from pain caused by his broken kneecap.

"Mako we both know only one of us is going to make it out alive. Promise me no matter what they do you won't tell them anything."

"Bol-" "Promise me Mako!" Mako's heart raced at the ultimatum. Save the love of his life at the cost of his brothers life? Or risk the safety of the world.

"I-I promise" A small rustling outside the door caused them both to keep quiet knowing the worst had yet to come.

 

Korra POV

Korra opened her eyes and quickly looked around. Traveling to the spirit world always took a toll on her body. Asami poked the small fire with a stick and turned towards Korra's direction.

"Korra? Finally. Are you ok? What happened?" Before the Avatar could answer she noticed something was missing. He was missing.

"Mako? Asami. Where's Mako? Where Bolin?" The black haired beaut stayed quiet for a couple minutes gathering herself.

"We were supposed to meet here last night, but they never showed. The only thing I can think of-" Korra understood and put her hand up motioning Asami not to finish her sentence. A tight knot lodged itself in Korra's throat making it hard to swallow. In anger the Avatar began to bend yelling in the process.

"I Should've Been There!" Wide eyed Asami quickly stood up and placed her hand on Korra's shoulder.

"We'll find them Korra. For now we need to figure out Zaheer's next move. What happened in the Spirit World?"  Korra took a seat on the floor close to the fire taking a small flame in her hand.

"Back in the 100 year war Aang ran into the Dai Li when he visited Ba Sing Se. Their whole operation was based on brainwashing. Zaheer mentioned that he was working with old enemies staioned in the Earth Kingdom from one of my past lives. For some reason the Dai Li popped into my head automatically. I dont know. I think we should goto Ba Sing Se and look for Zaheer there."

 

Mako POV

Bolin's screams filled Mako's ears as Zaheer waited patiently for any answer the firebender would give him.

"Come on Mako we both know how painful it must be to hear your brother like this. All I'm asking for is a simple location." Mako closed his eyes trying to zone out everything. Small tears escaped his eyes as the screams went on.

"Mako! Don't you dare tell him anything bro. I can handle this."

Each word came out with a gasp or through clenched teeth. Finally having the balls to look over Mako opened his eyes and glanced at his younger brother. Heavy bleeding ran down his forehead and cheeks. Bolin's right eye had been shut tight while the other one was dark red. Both knee caps were struck with bamboo sized icicles making the pain longer and more excruciating. Mako felt bile rise in his throat and couldn't hold it down any longer. A spray of stomach acid erupted from his throat along with minutes of dry heaving.

"Wow do I really look that disgusting?" a small chuckle escaped the earth benders lips followed by small coughing and a groan. Zaheer had come to the conclusion neither of them would spill anything.

"Looks like we're gonna have to go with plan B. Since you won't betray your precious Avatar I have a message for you to deliver. Tell her that we intend on following the steps of the Dai Le. Eventually I will take control of the Avatar."

Zaheer smiled and walked up to Mako gracefully bringing his hand down on the Firebenders neck. Darkness overcame him as he lost conciousness.


End file.
